


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by hamburr_fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Ficlet, M/M, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Alexander Hamilton, September 11 Attacks, Short Story, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: It was a normal day. Sun was out, the sky clear. Nobody knew what horrors were coming their way. No one was prepared for the trajedy that struck.No one knew that soon, the sky would fill with thick black smoke and the ground would be stained with red.No one was prepared, for the death that came.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alexander, it's time to get up."

That was how Alexander woke on September 11, 2001. Hazily, he blinked away the drowsiness of sleep and smiled at his fiance, who was shaking him gently.

"Morning..." He mumbled, a lazy smile gracing his lips as he leaned up slightly to capture his lover's lips with his own. He felt him smile into the kiss, before pulling away.

"As much as I loved that little morning gift, it's 7:00am. You're going to be late for work if you sleep in any longer." At his words, Alexander shot up, now fully awake.

"Aaron! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He asked as he scrambled out of bed. He felt Aaron's amused gaze on him as he rushed around the room, searching for something to wear.

"You've been staying up much too late babe. I thought you could use some more rest." He said. "Don't worry too much, I've already prepared breakfast and you can eat it on the subway."

Alexander looked up from the dresser he was rummaging through to grin at Aaron. "Thanks!"

Aaron chuckled softly and shook his head fondly, before leaving their room. When Alexander emerged a few minutes later, now fully clothed, he found Aaron standing in the kitchen putting a couple of muffins into a container for Alexander.

"Here you go. Better hurry, the subway leaves in 15 minutes." He said, holding the food out to him. Alexander grabbed the container and pecked Aaron on the lips.

"You're a lifesaver Aaron. I'll see you after work, yeah?" Aaron nodded, before giving him a small wave as he practically flew out the door.

"Have a good day at work!" Aaron called out, hearing a faint you too, before the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Alexander!" Alexander smiled at Eliza, who was the receptionist for his law firm.

"Hey Betsey." He greeted back.

"How's Aaron?" She asked.

Alexander's face gained a soft smile when he thought of his fiance. "He's good. I think he's been a bit stressed with the wedding coming up and stuff. He's worried about what his uncle's reaction to the news will be. He has yet to tell him about our engagement." He said tiredly.

"Does that bother you?" Eliza asked.

Alexander shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Not really. Well, a little bit but after some talking I kinda understand Aaron's reasons. I'm just worried about him yah know? The longer he puts this off the more anxious he's gonna get."

"All you can do is be there for him Alexander." Alexander nodded and chuckled, briefly wondering how a simple greeting had morphed into a full blown therapy session.

"I know. I'll chat with you later, yeah?"

Eliza nodded. "Of course."

With that, Alexander turned and headed to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a lovely day out. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was on days like these that Aaron was glad that his and Alexander's apartment was close to the World Trade Towers, otherwise known as the Twin Towers. This way, he could simply walk to work.

It wasn't a very long walk, only taking about twenty minutes. The courtyard in front of the towers were bustling with people. While Aaron wasn't really one for socializing, he still greeted and waved at those he passed. He entered the South Tower and went straight to the elevator. He would've taken the stairs, if his floor weren't the eighty-fourth. He entered the elevator and waited patiently for it to bring him to his floor.

"Good morning Mr Burr." A voice said. Aaron smiled at the receptionist.

"Hello Maria. How are you?" He asked pleasantly.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you. I've finally gotten myself a date!" She said dreamily.

Aaron chuckled. "I'm glad for you. But I'm afraid I need to go work." He said teasingly. Maria flushed slightly.

"Yes of course. My apologizes sir." She said, flustered.

"It's fine Maria. I'll speak with you later. I hope you enjoy that date." He said with a wink. He turned and walked to his office, setting something down on his desk, before hanging his coat.

He settled at his desk and got to work.

"Aaron!" Aaron turned in his chair and gave his boss a polite smile.

"Do you need something sir?" He asked.

"I just heard about your engagement and wanted to congratulate you." His boss said pleasantly.

Aaron blinked in surprise. "O-Oh. Thank you sir."

"When is the wedding?" His boss asked.

"We're thinking around June of next year. The planning isn't complete and we haven't gotten a guest list yet..." He trailed off slightly. "But we're working on it."

"That's how it is with most couples..." His voice tailed off and his eyes widened in horror. Aaron frowned, before realizing that he was looking at something behind him.

"What is it?" Aaron's hands flew to his mouth as he stared in shock. "Oh my god."

The North Tower was on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud boom sounded through the streets of New York, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, Alexander included.

"What the hell was that?" He spluttered, looking up from his computer. That had to be one of the loudest, and scariest, noise he had ever heard. He stood up and walked over to his window, his eyes widening and mouth falling open in shock.

"What the hell is going on...?" He said, breathless. The sky was black, thick with dark clouds. Alexander frowned when he realized that the dark clouds in the sky were moving far too quickly to be actual clouds. He raced out of his office and looked around, before heading to his friend's work space.

"Hey Laf. Do you know what the hell is happening?" Alexander asked after bursting into said man's office without even knocking. When Lafayette didn't even turn from the window he was looking out, Alexander grew slightly concerned.

"Oh mon dieu..." He heard Lafayette whisper.

"What? What is it?" Alexander asked, rushing over. His chest tightened when he looked out the window.

"Oh my god. Oh my GOD!" He nearly screamed. Fear coursed through his veins when he realized that one of the Twin Towers was on fire. "A-Aaron works in one of those towers..."

"So does James..." Lafayette said, voice trembling and tears gathering in his eyes. "D-Does Thomas even know?"

But Alexander was no longer listening. He raced out of Lafayette's office and ran into his own. Frantically, he grabbed his phone and dialed in Aaron's number.

_"H-Hello?"_

Alexander nearly sobbed in relief when he heard his lover's voice. 

"Aaron. Oh my god thank god you're alright. I was so scared." He practically sobbed.

_"I'm alright love. I'm fine. We're evacuating right now. We're leaving I'm going to be fine-"_

"Aaron?" Alexander asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Aaron?!" There was no answer, only static.

"AARON!"


	5. Chapter 5

They couldn't do anything. All Aaron and his coworkers could do was watch in horror as the building burned.

"Oh my god!" Maria screamed. Aaron's eyes widened when he saw what had her so horrified.

People were jumping off the building. 

Maria turned away, unable to watch and Aaron quickly wrapped her in his arms. However, he himself couldn't tear his gaze off of the burning North Tower. These people were so helpless, hopeless, that they had taken to hurling their bodies back to the ground. Aaron felt tears building up and he finally forced himself to look away. He looked down at Maria, who was sobbing in his arms and he decided to take her to a ladies room so she could clean up and regain her composure.

"Common Maria. Let's get you to the washroom okay?" He spoke softly, gently ushering her away from the horrific sight. She clung to him, but allowed him to lead her away.

As he waited for her anxiously, his cell phone rang. He picked it up, not bothering to see who was calling,

"Hello?"

 _"Aaron._ _Oh my god thank god you're alright. I was so scared!"_ Aaron relaxed slightly when he heard his fiance's voice coming through the other line.

"I'm alright love. I'm fine. We're evacuating right now. We're leaving I'm going to be fine-" His voice was cut off when a huge crash was heard. Aaron let out a scream as the impact flung him back. His vision blurred and he attempted to stand, only to fall back again.

The last thing he heard before his consciousness faded completely, were the screams of his coworkers only one floor above.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander couldn't sit still. He couldn't. Not when Aaron, his lover, his fiance was out there.

"Alexander, you need to calm down." George Washington, his boss, said. Alexander spun around and glared at his boss, shaking. How could he expect him to just sit down and act nice? To sit down and calm down? How was he supposed to do that, when the love of his life was out there, in a burning tower?!

"How can you say that?! YOUR FIANCE IS NOT TRAPPED IN A FUCKING BURNING TOWER!" He screamed. Tears were falling from his face, his body trembling with fear, with rage. Just the thought of never seeing Aaron, never hearing his voice, never seeing his kind eyes and that small smile he reserved just for Alexander horrified him, made him feel sick. He couldn't stand it.

"Alexander." Washington barked when Alexander started pacing again.

"A plane hit the tower George. A PLANE!"

"And there is nothing you can do about it right now!" Washington said, his voice rising.

"I have to do something George! I can't just sit here while Aaron... While he's-"

"Would you SHUT UP!? You think you're the only one with loved ones up there!? DO YOU THINK THIS IS ANY EASIER FOR US!?" Thomas screamed, standing up. Alexander took in a sharp breath and stared at his rival. He'd never seen him so upset.

"James is up there too. I haven't even talked to him! At least you spoke with Aaron one last time. James... I...I didn't even get to-" Thomas' voice broke off in a sob. Everyone watched as their prideful coworker, a man they had never once seen shed a tear, bust into hysterical sobs.

Alexander looked down at the ground, his hands in fists. His gaze drifted to the window where he could see the towers burning. He swallowed harshly as he heard the sirens of firetrucks, police cars, ambulances, race down the street.

_Aaron... Please be okay..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on it's going to be Aaron's experience.

Aaron woke to someone shaking him roughly.

"Aaron! Please sir! Please get up!" Someone sobbed. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked, attempting to rid himself of the blackness obscuring his view.

"M-Maria...?" He asked, sitting up and placing a hand on his temple. 

"Oh my lord! Thank god! I was so scared!" She cried, tears streaming down her face, ruining her makeup.

"W-What happened...?" He asked, before coughing.

"I don't know... Something hit t-the building." She said. "But we have to get out of here."

"Yes, o-of course." Aaron looked around, taking in all the debris.

"I-I think Stairway A is c-clear..."- She stammered. Aaron nodded and staggered to his feet.

"Careful sir! Do you need any assistance?" She asked, jumping to her feet as well. He waved her off before coughing lightly.

"I-I'm fine. L-Let's get moving."


	8. Chapter 8

"Aaron! Look over there!" Maria said, pointing to where some employees were cowering.

"They're from the office." Aaron said. They quickly made their way over to their coworkers. 

"Aaron! Maria!" They both turned and stared with wide eyes as their boss rushed over to them with many people trailing behind him.

"Anyone injured?" Aaron asked and their boss shook his head.

"Nothing serious. Is there any way out?" He asked, his eyes wide with hope and desperation.

"Stairway A looks passable." Maria said softly.

"Excellent. We need to get out before the building collapses." Their boss said hurriedly, already walking over to the stairway,

"Wait! Sir, what do you mean before the building collapses?" Aaron demanded, quickly following him.

"A plane crashed into the tower Aaron. Most of the structural support has been destroyed. It's only a matter of time before the building falls in on itself."

Aaron and Maria shared horrified looks.

They needed to get out. Now.

The journey down Stairway A was not an easy one. The stairs were cracked and dangerous, not to mention the possibility of debris falling down on them. They managed to make it to the eighty-first floor, before they were intercepted by a man and woman.

 "There is no point in continuing down. There is smoke and flames down there." The woman said.

"We're going to the roof and hope for a helicopter rescue." The man spoke up. 

Aaron's group started shifting and murmuring, wondering what to do. Aaron glanced at Maria about to open his mouth to speak.

"SOMEONE! HELP!"


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron glanced at the group, but none of them seem to have heard the scream.

"Maria, you heard that yes?" He asked quietly. Maria nodded, wide eyed.

"We need to go and help them! They could be hurt." Aaron said, already starting to walk away.

"Aaron! Wait, what if the group leaves?" She asked fearfully.

Aaron looked her straight in the eye. "I'm going down. I'm not going to the roof,"

Maria bit her lip uneasily. "I'll come with you." She finally said, smiling weakly. 

"You're sure?" He asked and she nodded. Aaron smiled softly. "Thanks Maria."

The two started to head towards the scream. Aaron spared one last glance to their coworkers. Aaron swallowed as he watched them all head to the roof.

"Aaron? Sir, we need to move." She said softly. Aaron nodded and they made their way through all the rubble. The air was thick with smoke and they both coughed heavily, but continued on.

That is, until the smoke became too much for Maria.

"I'm sorry A-Aaron... I-I can't-" She stammered, coughing.

"It's f-fine. Be c-careful." He said. She nodded, before turning and walking away.

Aaron could only pray she would survive.

A scream of agony sounded, followed by a cry for help. Aaron pursed his lips, before persisting forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron continued to walk as fast as he could towards the voice that was screaming in agony. He pushed rubble aside and stepped around flames.

"Hello?" He called, coughing slightly.

"Over here! Please, help me!" A voice basically sobbed. Aaron hurried over, only to come face to face with a wall that had partially collapsed.

"I can't get to you! There's wall in the way!" Aaron called. "You'll have to climb over."

A sniffle was heard, indicating that whoever was on the other side was crying. "M-My arm is cut. I d-don't think I can-"

"Well you're going to have to. Come on, you can do it. A little pain is better than death."

"Ah!-" The man cried out.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked, eyes wide. It was silent for a second and Aaron's heart beat wildly for a moment.

"I'm fine. But I'm not strong enough to-"

"You have to!" Aaron yelled. If that man didn't make it over soon, Aaron would have to leave. If his boss was right, the building was on the verge of collapsing and he couldn't stay. "If you don't, you'll die. You'll never see your friends and family again. You have to climb over. There's no time to find another way!"

Aaron heard some shuffling and nearly let out a scream when a bloody hand appeared, gripping the top of the wall tightly. Aaron watched with wide eyes as a man pulled himself over and fell to the floor. Aaron raced over to the man and helped him up.

"Can you walk?" He asked. The man nodded, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. Despite what the man said, Aaron still slipped an arm around the man to support him.

"Stairway A is still usable. But we have to move, the building could collapse any second." The man looked at Aaron with wide, shocked eyes, before nodding.

"What's your name?" Aaron asked as the two hobbled towards Stairway A.

"James. James Madison."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An EMT is an Emergency Medical Technician.

Aaron finally let James go about twenty minutes into their journey. James' arm had stopped bleeding and he regained his strength. Aaron was thankful for that because as they descended the path grew increasingly more dangerous. The air became more smokey and rubble blocked their path more than once. The two men persisted however, not allowing the smoke or debris to affect their pace.

"Aaron, look over there." James said, pointing to a woman who was tending to a severely injured man.

"Excuse me!" The woman called to them once she noticed them standing there.

"What is it miss?" Aaron asked, approaching her.

"You're going down, right?" She asked and the two men nodded. "There are no working phones on this floor. Please, when you get access to a phone, have someone send an EMT up here for this man." She pleaded desperately. Aaron knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her the best he could.

"Yes of course." He said, before looking at James.

"You should descend as well miss." James said softly. The woman shook her head.

"I'm not leaving this man here alone." Aaron and James exchanged glances.

"If that is your decision." Aaron finally said. He respected this woman's choice. She was very brave and he told her as much. With promises of phone calls, James and Aaron continued on. They tried every phone they could get to, but it wasn't until they reached the thirty-first floor did they find a working phone.

"Can I make a call?" James asked. "I have a boyfriend who's probably worried sick about me."

Aaron blinked in surprise, before nodding and handing James the phone. As James made his call, Aaron turned and surveyed the area, taking in the destruction. It was crazy to think that this disaster had only happened a half-hour ago. Aaron's hand clenched. He was worried about Alexander. He knew he must be worried sick, not to mention scared out of his mind.

"I'm done Aaron." Aaron looked over and saw James holding the phone out, his eyes glassy.

"Thank you." He said. He took the phone and dialed in Alexander's phone number.

_"Aaron!?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander watched Thomas with jealousy, but he also felt genuinely happy for the man. Just a few moments ago his boyfriend James had phoned, telling him that he was fine and was almost out of the building and that he loved him dearly.

While he was glad that Thomas got that closure, he couldn't help but feel slightly envious that he got to say those potential last words to his lover. Aaron had yet to contact him and after their last phone call... well, Alexander was trying to hope for the best, but there wasn't a lot to go off of.

"I love you James. I love you so so much, please come back to me." Thomas sobbed before hanging up, knowing his lover was pressed for time.

Alexander watched as Thomas sat down and let out a strangled sob. Alexander turned his gaze away from him and looked out the window, staring at the burning towers. He couldn't help but wonder if Aaron was in one of the towers, and if so, was he still alive? Was he even intact?

Alexander could feel tears building up but he refused to let them fall. He knew he had to stop thinking that Aaron was dead, but it was hard to stay positive.

Suddenly, his phone rang and Alexander practically flew to answer it.

"A-Aaron?" He asked hopefully.

_"Alexander."_

A sob escaped his lips at the sound of Aaron's voice. "Aaron. Aaron oh my lord I was so scared. I was so worried." He sobbed. The tears he'd fought so hard to hold back were flowing freely now but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Aaron was alive and that was all he cared about.


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't worry Alexander. I'll be fine." Aaron said, smiling through his tears. He hung up and wiped his tears away, letting out a shaky laugh when he figured Alexander probably wasn't faring any better.

"We need to call 911." James said. Aaron nodded and sniffled.

"Could you d-do it please?" He asked. James, while still a bit teary, was far more composed than him.

"Yeah. O-Of course." James agreed. He took the phone and called 911. Aaron didn't bother listening to the phone call James' was making, instead opting to think about his fiance. He just wanted to be in Alexander's arms again. To feel safe again. He felt tears build up again as he imagined embracing his lover.

"Aaron, I'm done. We should go now." James said after three minutes. Aaron briefly wondered what took so long, but decided that he had more concerning matters to think about. Aaron nodded instead and the two continued their descend.

"James! Watch out!" Aaron said, pulling the man back as some debris fell. James stared with wide eyes.

"That was too close." He said as the two began to climb over. Aaron gulped and glanced up.

"We need to hurry."


	14. Chapter 14

Forty minutes. That's how long it took for Aaron and James to reach the ground floor. Once there, they found rescue workers helping people out of the building. James and Aaron ran around rubble heading towards the front entrance.

"Hey! You two!" Both men turned to see a rescue worker jogging over to them. "Once you reach Liberty Street you should run." The man advised seriously, before running off once his name was called.

Aaron and James didn't need to be told twice. They got out of the building as fast as they could and once they were on Liberty Street, they ran.

Once they were two blocks away, they slowed to a jog.

"James, look! The Tower is going to collapse!" Aaron said, pointing and shaking James' arm.

"There's no way it will. The structure is too stron-" James never got to finish his sentence.

At 9:59am, the South Tower began to collapse, taking 614 people with it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander could only watch with growing horror as the South Tower began to slowly collapse. His coworkers stood beside him and watched as well, mouths open in shock. It was dead silent, no one said a word.

Beside Alexander, Thomas fell to his knees, his hands covering his mouth. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh god..." He sobbed. "Oh god... James!"

He began to sob loudly, his wails filling the silent air. Alexander started to shake, his fist clenched. Tears flowed from his eyes and he desperately tried to stop them. There was no way Aaron was gone. It wasn't possible. _Aaron was fine. He's safe. I'll see him again. I will!_ As much as Alexander tried to convince himself that everything was fine, he knew it wasn't.

The room became too constricting and Alexander ran out. He stopped in the lobby and sat down in a chair, burying his head in his hands.

And then he began to sob.


	16. Chapter 16

"Aaron... Where are you headed?" James asked quietly. They were a safe distance away from the Twin Towers and were just walking down the street solemnly. Aaron didn't reply. He thought distantly to his coworkers who had gone up to the roof. He wondered if they lived. He wondered if Maria lived.

"Aaron?" James promoted. Aaron blinked and looked at him.

"I... My fiance Alexander... He works at a law firm... He's probably worried sick and I..." Aaron trailed off.

"Does he work at Washington law?" James asked. Aaron stared at him in surprise and nodded.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?"

James smiled fondly. "My boyfriend, Thomas, works at Washington law and often complains about a coworker named Alexander Hamilton."

Aaron chuckled. "Yes. That's him."

"Do you wanna head over there together? It's not far from here." James offered.

Aaron nodded. "Yes of course. I'm sure they're both very worried for us. The sooner we get there the better."


	17. Chapter 17

Alexander had finally stopped sobbing and was now only reduced to sniffles. Eliza had joined him some time ago, gently rubbing his back while the two sat in silence, minus Alexander's sobs.

"Alexander...?" Eliza asked softly. He said nothing and kept his head down. Neither heard the elevator open.

"Do you know where Thomas' office is?"

"No." Alexander's eyes widened. "I'm sorry James."

Alexander looked towards the voices. "Aaron!" He cried, jumping up and racing towards his lover. Aaron didn't even get a chance to blink before he was enveloped in Alexander's warm embraced.

"Aaron... Aaron!" Alexander sobbed, repeating his name over and over like a broken record.

Aaron stood there stiffly for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Alexander and breathing in his scent.

"Alexander..." He said, tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

James and Eliza both smiled at the happy couple, before they both left quietly, leaving the couple be.

The two lovers cried in each other's arms, reunited at last.


	18. JEFFMADS BONUS

"Aaron!" Someone cried. Both James and Aaron turned and James tensed slightly when someone flew into Aaron's arms. After everything they'd been through, James had grown quite fond of the man.

"Alexander..." When Aaron said that name, James immediately relaxed and allowed a small smile to make its way on his face. Quietly he slipped away to find his own lover.

He walked through the halls, peeking into rooms. It wasn't until he heard soft sobs, did he find Thomas. He walked into a room and his eyes widened when he saw the hunched over figure of his lover.

"Oh Thomas..." He said. At the sound of his name, Thomas looked up. His eyes widened when he saw James standing in the doorway.

"J-James...?" He whispered. "James!!"

Thomas practically flew into James' arms. "Hey Thommy." James said softly, petting Thomas' curls.

"I w-was so s-scared!" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry Thommy... But I'm fine... It's gonna be okay..." James murmured. He kissed the top of Thomas' head. Thomas looked up at him and James captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Thomas'. 

"I love you Jemmy. I love you so much." He whispered.

James smiled softly, kissing Thomas once more. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Aaron and James' descend on Brian Clark's story. May we never forget those we lost that day.
> 
> Link to Brian Clark's story:  
>  [here](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Clark_\(September_11_survivor\))
> 
> For more information on the 9/11 casualties [go here](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casualties_of_the_September_11_attacks)


End file.
